A day to remember
by FinalV3rs
Summary: It's been a year since they first knew each other but they are still unable to defeat the black organization. They have overcome all obstacle together from solving a murder case, mystery and protect other people. They have the same objective 'To destroy the Black Organisation'. Haibara has a feeling for Conan. How about Conan? This story tells how they need each other.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama owns Detective Conan**

All the character is credited to Gosho Aoyama. I don't own the characters.

Hint:

" " : Conversation

 _"'italic words' :_ monolog

* * *

[ **Prof.** **Agasa house Living Room** (07.00)]

"Kudo-kun? Why are you staring at me?" said the light brown hair girl sitting comfortably on the sofa. The girl and the boy sit beside each other.

It's been a year since they first knew each other but they are still unable to defeat the black organization. Although the small detective and the small scientist have some leads to make contact with the black organization they still can't act hastily. They need a concrete plan. It will be a suicide if they facing with them right now. The antidote for APTX 4869 is already finished a long time ago. However, their body became immune every time they consume the prototype antidote. If they continue to consume any more prototype antidote they might not be able to turn back to their own bodies. They would not consume the real antidote until the black organization is destroyed.

"uh…umm.. Haibara. No…It's nothing. I'm just spacing out a bit."The small detective gives a half smile. He continued "It's been a year since we first met and you still not change even a bit since we met."

"What? Do you have a problem? I can say the same to you, Kudo-kun." She smirked as she looked at him calmly.

"Hahahaha…. sorry. I don't have any problem with that." Conan sighs admitting his defeat.

"True. Well, I'm lucky that I'm not been chasing out when I first come here." She stared at him.

"Are you trying to make feel bad? It's your own fault." He remembered how he had a hard time to deal with a crying girl and then been pressured with sudden personality change of that girl. Finally, he was bombarded with the news that she told him Hagase was dead. Just remembered that creeping he out.

"Really? I'm just testing you." She smiled genuinely.

He wanted to glare at her but he changed his intention when he saw her smile. A few minutes pass until they heard a door open.

"Ohh…Shinichi-kun and Ai-kun. Good morning. Aren't you a bit early Shinichi-kun? " Said Prof Agasa as he yawn. Haibara nod while Conan smiled awkwardly upon the greeting.

"I want to discuss something with Haibara but I change my mind."

"Ehh….What ? Is the great detective has a problem to talk?" said Haibara as she smirked.

"Hmm…Is it because I'm here that you change your mind? Prof Agasa talked hesitantly.

"No! It's just that there is no reason for me to discuss right now….Haibara we will be late…..Uh…umm..Haibara?" He smiled and he looked at his watch. Then he saw Haibara face turned slightly red .

 **Haibara pov**

"…" She blushed when she saw his smile. Just see Conan's smile has made her days.

 _I will try best Onee-chan._

"…oh…Oh.. It's already time." She response to Conan immediately after she hear Conan called her name and she act normally again.

 **End Haibara pov**

 **Conan pov**

 _"Is it me or Haibara really look cute just now. Hmm…Did she blush? Maybe it's just my imagination. Well, I'm just coming here early because I want to check on Haibara. I got a call from Kaa-san last night saying to me to check on Haibara."_

 **End Conan pov**

 **To be Continued**

* * *

This is my first fanfiction. I want to apologize if this story does not suit your taste, grammar is terrible and maybe some spelling error. Is this story is good? Should I continue? Hmm...I don't have much confidence in my writing xD


	2. Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC**

All the character is credited to Gosho Aoyama. I don't own the characters.

Thank you for the reviews GuyFreakz. I'm happy that you take a liking to my fanfic. I will try to improve my writing skills from now on. xD Aicon rocks!

* * *

[ **On the way to school** (07:15)]

It's 7.15 in the morning. Conan and Haibara were walking side by side to school. Before that, they had a simple breakfast at Prof Agasa's house. They did not have much conservation during breakfast. So, it became awkward for both of them until Haibara decided to break the silence.

"Kudo-kun? What do you want to discuss with me just now?" Haibara glanced at Conan.

"Oh….umm. Actually, yesterday I got a call from Kaa-san."

 **Flashback**

[ **Kogorou Mouri's House Dining Room** (20:30) ]

"Ran-nechan, I'm full. Gochisousama." Conan put down the chopsticks and get ready to clean.

It's been a while for three of them to eat together. Lately, Ran was busy with her Karate training since there will be a championship Karate soon. Luckily, today Ran got a day off from her Karate club. Thus, she decided to make a dinner for today. When she was not home Conan and Kogoro will only eating at the café below them. Sometimes they will eat instant Ramen too.

"Okay, Conan-kun." She sighed. "Geez, Otou-san. You should learn how to cook. I'm worried for both of your health." Said Ran

"Hahaha….calm down Ran. It's not like I do not want to learn to cook. I'm just busy. Hahahaha…." He said proudly while drinking.

"Otou-san…Are you drunk again? Geez…. Get drunk after we had a dinner. I will confiscate this." Ran picked the remaining beer and put them in the refrigerator.

"Give it back….." He used all his remaining energy to say and then he fell asleep.

"Conan! Make sure that you would not be like him when you grow up!" She clenched her fist.

"Hai!" He trembled.

 **Conan pov**

" _Of course, I would not be like that. Even we have the same ways of thinking but our way to solving a problem is totally different."_

He remembered that in the past when Ran get better from Amnesia she said that Conan said the same thing as Kogoro when Conan try to confess his feeling to Ran. Of course, Ran thought that it was only a joke because there was no way for Conan to like her as opposite gender. From Ran perspective Conan was like a little brother to her. She thought that Conan heard how Eri Kisaki story about how Kogoro confessing to Kisaki. The truth was Conan did not hear the story because he was interrupted with something else.

 **End Conan pov**

[ **Kogorou Mouri's House** **Bed Room 1** (09:00) ]

After finished helping Ran, Conan got back to his room. No, actually it was Kogoro's room. Conan was just a freeloader in this house. He sighed. Kogoro was still at the dining room sleeping there soundly. Ran ignored Kogoro and she did not intend to wake him up as she was still angry.

Ring…Ring…Ring….The mobile phone was ringing

He picked up the mobile phone from his pocket.

"It's Kaaa-san…." He answered the phone. "Kaa-san, Moshi..Moshi. What do you want?" He said indifferently.

"What with that greeting? I didn't remember to raise you up to be like that." Yukiko replied as she sounds like she was pouting.

"Konnichiwa, Kaa-san. Why are you calling?" He said with a happy voice. Actually, he was acting to be happy. Conan knew that this conservation will take a while so he sat down on a bed.

"Yes. That sounds better. Konnichiwa, Shin-chan. How are you doing? ~" she replied to Conan lovely. "Oh….By the way, is she alright?"

"I'm fine. Huh? Who are you talking about? Ran-san? She is energetic as ever." He replied.

"No shin-chan. I'm talking about Ai-chan."

"Oh…about her. She is okay. I guess." He said halfheartedly.

"Is that all? No, it's not good Shin-chan. You have to be honest." Yukiko said like she knew everything.

"What are you talking about? Okay, she is lovely and she is a bit cruel." He said sarcastically.

"Ara? Is Shin-chan falls for Ai-chan too. Make sure you have to choose only one or maybe you would like about polygamy."

"Of course not! " He denied it with a crimson face. He was lucky that the conservation took place in a phone if they confront each other his mother will teasing him more.

"Hahahaha….You should check on her sometimes. Shin-chan please protect her even risking your life. " She said to him like she is satisfied. "

"Okay, Kaa-san."

"Ohh…One more think see you tomorrow and maybe Shin-chan can take my advice about polygamy. Oyasumi"

"Oyasumi….What with see you tomorrow?! Polygamy again!" He didn't manage to say it all as the line was cut off.

Conan was too engulfed with the conversation unable to notice that somebody has already entered his room and that person was Ran.

"Co-Conan! Who are you talking to and what are you talking about?!" Ran raised her voice. She seems like she was really angry.

The aftermath was really terrible for Conan.

 **End of Flashback**

"What does she say?" She glanced at Conan.

"What are you doing? Is she alright? Protect her with your life." He imitates his mother, Yukiko.

"About Ran?" She tilted her head.

"No. It's about you." Conan said while pointing at her.

"Are you kidding me?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Nope. I'm serious. Do you think that I'm joking?" Conan said with a serious face.

Upon the replied Haibara's face become red.

"uh…uhm…Maybe not." She flustered while looked down and away.

 **Conan pov**

"Are you alright Haibara?"

' _Her face is a bit red. Is she embarrassed? No. Of course not. Maybe she is not feeling well.'_

 **End Conan pov**

"Uhmm…yes. I'm alright. Why?" she glanced at Conan.

"Your face is red." He said bluntly.

 **Haibara pov**

Hearing the blunt answer from Conan made her infuriate. The reason she acts like this because she never had experience with this feeling before.

' _You are the one to blame, Kudo!'_

"What?" She said with an irritating voice.

 **End Haibara**

 **Conan pov**

"Gomen." He looked away.

' _I'm better to keep an eye for Haibara. She always acts tough in front other people.'_

He sighed.

' _This all happened because the weird thing that Kaa-san told me last night.'_

 **End Conan pov**

Then, they were walking to school silently without any conversation. Haibara was cursing herself for being like that while Conan determined to look out for Haibara.

* * *

 **To be continued**

Author's note: I think I have given my best in writing this fanfic. Do you like it? Review is really appreciate. xD


	3. Start

Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama owns Detective Conan

All the character is credited to Gosho Aoyama. I don't own the characters.

* * *

[School Classroom (07:40))

Conan and Haibara entered their classroom and sit at their designated place. Of course, they were sitting side by side. Why? It's to bore for both of them if they were sitting with another student they barely know and they won't know how to react.

It's still early so there were not many students in the classroom. One by one student entered the classroom as the time flows. Some of them were still sleepy and the other exchange greeting. Soon the atmosphere will change with their voice talking about what they did last night.

A few minutes had passed. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta entered the classroom together expecting that Conan and Haibara were already there.

"Good morning Ai-chan and Conan-kun" said Ayumi cheerily and followed by the other two Mitsuhiko and Genta.

"Good morning Haibara-san and Conan-kun"

The three of them were in high spirit but not for Haibara and Conan.

"Good morning." The shrunken detective and scientist greet them.

After the greetings the three of them were talking happily about the show that they watched last night and sharing their opinion. As always Conan and Haibara were not interested.

"Conan-kun, didn't you watched Kamen Yaiba last night?"

"Gomen. I fell asleep last night." He laughs nervously a bit after he talked.

Haibara smile a bit when she saw Conan was obviously acting.

"Are both of you really a child? You don't hide your real age right?" Exclaimed Genta while looking at both of them curiously.

Conan gave a weird smile while Haibara was smiling.

"Haibara is in a good mood. Did something good happen?" said Ayumi.

"Huh?" Haibara startled. "No-nothing actually." She stuttered

Conan glanced at Haibara when she smiled. The reaction from Haibara just now not only caught Conan attention but Mitsuhiko attention too.

A few minutes had passed and the bell rang. All students were sitting at their own place. However, their homeroom teacher was still not there. The only person they were waiting was Kobayashi-sensei. It seems she was a bit late. Usually, Kobayashi-sensei will come early before the bells ring.

"Haibara" Conan whispered. "Kobayashi-sensei was late."

"I know. You don't need to say." She said while not looking at him.

Kobayashi sensei was definitely was late. This event gives Conan an idea. An idea that will be too dangerous for both adult but it will be the least dangerous for small kids. But both of them didn't know until later.

"What do you think will happen?" He said with a curious face.

"What? It's not my problem" she glanced at him

"Do you want to bet? The win can ask anything from the loser." He said with a huge grinned at his face.

"Yes? Are you serious?" Haibara frowned.

"Of course, I'm serious." He looked at her eyes so she would believe him.

"Hmmpph….Okay. I will make sure that you will regret later." She looked away when her eyes made contact with him to avoid him from notice her red face.

* * *

Author's note :

How was the story? I hope you all like this update xD I have give my best.


	4. Kiss?

Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama owns Detective Conan

All the character is credited to Gosho Aoyama. I don't own the characters.

* * *

"Hmmpph….Okay. I will make sure that you will regret later." She looked away when her eyes made contact with him to avoid him from notice her red face.

 **Conan's pov**

" _She is dangerous. I should not say it."_ He nervously laughed while a part of him was filled with regret.

" _She was a former member of black organization and top of that she was a scientist. What if she asked me to be her lab rat?"_

" _Calm down…. she was a girl before she was a scientist. She had already betrayed the organization"_

" _Wait…. When was the time I conscious about her to be a girl?" His heart started to race while he maintained his composure._

 **End Conan's pov**

Haibara glance at Conan and noticed that Conan's face was starting to sweat and his body was shivering for a second. She deduced that Conan was regretting his action from his behavior.

"Ara? Is the famous Detective afraid?" She smirked.

"Wh…what?" He stuttered. " Of course, not. I'm not afraid." He raised his voice a bit but at the same time, he made sure that only Haibara can hear it.

"…You're afraid aren't you."

"No!."

 **Conan's pov**

" _wait….if she was a girl then she will….Please, don't request anything related to money." He realized that his money will be gone before he realized if this continues._

Haibara once asked him to buy a Fusae handbag and it was really expensive. He had spent almost of the money he saved to buy it.

 **End Conan's pov**

"Ok. I want you to buy…."

"Wait!" He interrupted Haibara before she managed to finish her sentence.

"What?" Haibara glared at him.

"Please, Haibara. Make a request that will not use my money. I'll be trouble for the next month." He begged to Haibara with pleading eyes.

 **Haibara's pov**

" _So, he doesn't have much money. Maybe I will ask something simple. Yes. Something that will make him flustered." She thought._

"Then…." She leaned closer to Conan and she whispered.

"How about a kiss? The loser has to kiss the winner. " She suggested. She pulled back after she said it.

" _How about that Conan? Of course, it was only a joke" She thought._

" _I only wanted to see how he would react." She was enjoying every gesture Conan made and how Conan face blushing furiously after she said it._

A few second had passed.

" _Okay. Time to say it was only a joke."_

 **End Haibara's pov**

"Kudo, it was…." Haibara wanted to tell him that it was a joke but she had been interrupted once again by Conan.

"Okay. I accept it." He said with a serious tone.

"…..W…what?" Now her face was turning red instead.

* * *

How about this update? xD Is it interesting?


	5. Win or lose

Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama owns Detective Conan

* * *

Haibara and Conan sat beside each other at their own place. They were talking with a low voice and sometimes whisper. Their action had attracted other student attention as well. It's been a while for both of them to have a secret conversation. Thus, a few students looked at them weirdly yet both Conan and Haibara ignored them. However, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko were still talking about the show that they watched last night. This was because they were used to Haibara and Conan having a secret conversation.

"Okay. I accept it." Conan broke the silence and said it with a serious tone.

"…..W…what?" Haibara's face turned crimson red when he heard him.

"Don't you hear me? I'm a-c-c-e-p-t it." He said it while pronouncing the word for 'accept' clearly.

"Okay." Haibara looked away to hide her red face.

"Then, let's start with the guess." Conan suggested.

"Another case has happened." She muttered giving her own opinion. Her face was still looking away from Conan.

Why she said that? It was because almost all the week will have cases whenever Conan was around. The worst thing was "Today is a peaceful day" seems to likely trigger a case and any words that related to it will definitely trigger it.

"Are you kidding me? Why would that happened?" He said it loudly trying to deny her answer.

Conan voice was too loud and had made every student in the class stared at Conan.

"Hahaha…." He laughed nervously. "It's nothing." Conan said to them while standing a while and sat back again. Then, all the students started to whisper to each other.

"What are they doing?" , "An Affair?" , "Woah…" , "Lucky them."

All the words could be heard by the two of them but they choose to ignore it.

"Baka." She muttered while she glanced at Conan.

"Back to the topic, of course, I'm not kidding. Don't you wish for another case to happen?"

"But not in the school." He protested with a low voice now.

"Well, Cases loves you." She said it with a smile.

"…" Conan stayed silent as he does not know how to object it.

A few second had passed before Conan's phone vibrates. Conan took a look at the phone number. A message from Kobayashi sensei. Both of them took a look at it.

"This is a joke right?" Conan muttered as he read the message.

"See. I win." She smiled.

The only thing that Conan could do for now was sighing. It will be a long day for both of them.

* * *

Author's note : Thank you, reader! Hope you like this chapter too.

Anonymous: Thank you for the review. I'm happy that you enjoy reading it. Don't worry because I will give my best to complete this story.

AraNaka: Hahaha...Okay. Thank you for the review. Well, this is my first fanfiction. That is why some of the characters is a bit OOC. I will give my best.


	6. Message

_Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama owns Detective Conan_

* * *

 _ **"** Conan-kun, I need your help. Sensei is in a bit trouble and I want you to come here right now. Something terrible has happened. You can bring a partner if you like._

 _P.S Please do not let other student know what you're going to do. **"**_

"Hmmm…. This sound a bit fishy. There are too few hints in this message." Conan said after he done read the message carefully.

"Let me take a look." Haibara grabbed the phone and unintentionally touched Conan's hand. She read the message.

"Yeah." She nodded. It might be a prank from someone else and…"

Haibara was not able to finish her words before another new message was sent to Conan's phone.

*Vibrate* *vibrate*

Another message was sent to Conan.

 _ **"** Conan-kun, the partner that I told you earlier was Ai-Chan and you two must come alone. I will tell you the place where we should meet after both of you came out from the classroom safely._

 _P.S Sent me a message when you're done completing this mission. Teehee **"**_

"Ugh… This was really from Kobayashi-sensei. I will ignore the last word though." said Conan.

"..." Haibara stayed silence for a few seconds and she continued , "I don't like the outcome of this thing."

"I'm agreed with you. It will take a lot of effort for us just to go out from this class with this situation." Said Conan as he sighed.

Both Conan and Haibara looked around the class. When they took a looked, both of them felt a bad vibe. All the students in the class were looking strangely at them.

"This is different from what I imagined. The level was too high." Said Conan.

"Uhm…" She nodded agreeing with Conan opinion while maintaining her composure.

They were still unaware that their hands were still touched each other while holding Conan's phone. When they realized it was too late.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you to all those who read my fanfiction. Do you like this chapter? Stay tuned for more chapter.

Jayfeather Ai: I'm happy that you like this story. Thank you very much xD


	7. A dream?

Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama owns Detective Conan.

* * *

"What are they doing?" One of the students said it loudly and the class starting to became noisy. It just took a few second for a crowd to form around Conan and Haibara. They were curious what was actually happened between Haibara and Conan. Of course, their closest friends Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta were with the crowd too.

"Conan-kun!" Ayumi shouted while she tried not to cry. Everyone knows that Ayumi has a crush on Conan but they thought that Conan was too dense. In reality, Conan knew about that.

"Ano Haibara-san…. What are you doing with Conan-kun?" Mitsuhiko said it with a curious tone. For Mitsuhiko, he has a crush on Haibara but he knows that it was only an unrequited love. This was because Haibara was not interested in a relationship. However, he can't accept this kind of thing when it happened right in front of him.

"What?" Both Conan and Haibara said it together. Conan and Haibara were still dumbfounded with the sudden reaction. They don't know what they have done until Genta interrupted.

"Oho….Conan-kun and Haibara-san are holding hands. What? So both of you're already going out." Genta-kun smirked and acted like he knew everything.

Conan and Haibara face turned slightly red due to the embarrassment. Conan and Haibara pulled back their hand quickly and smile awkwardly.

*thump*

Conan was unlucky because his phone fell in the process. No. Actually, to begin with, that was not a problem. The one and the only problem was how should they explain to them while hiding what they intend to do?

A few second passed for Conan and Haibara but it felt forever for both of them. Their face was still dyed slightly red.

There is only one thing that they want to do and that was they don't want to hurt their friends feeling especially their closest friends. They manage to use the few seconds to contain their thought and found a way to solve the problem.

Conan and Haibara thought the same thing. The only thing that will be able to solve this problem was by using Conan's phone. They wanted to make an excuse that both of them were looking at the news just now and it was just a coincidence that their hands were touching. Unfortunately, it was still on the floor. To make thing worse both of them did not realize that they had just thought the same thing so…..

Both Conan and Haibara picked the phone at the same time creating an unavoidable havoc once again. It was still fine for both their hand to touch each other while they were trying to pick up the phone. However, their face was touching instead. To be more precise their forehead was connected to each other. It was not their intention for it to happen and it was just a coincidence but it was able to make situation became worst.

Conan and Haibara can felt each other breath when their forehead was touching. Their heart started to race. Their face started to turn red too and it was noticeable by everyone. A few second had passed but it seems both of them did not want to retreat. A match had started and who will give up first.

 **Conan's POV**

" _What? I'm so close to her. Is this a dream? I hope this was only a dream. I can feel her breath and she smells really nice. It's a strawberry perfume I think. What I'm thinking?! No. It's not a dream. It's way too realistic."_

 **End Conan's POV**

 **Haibara's POV**

" _What? I'm so close to him. Is this a dream? If this is a dream I don't want to wake up. I can feel his breath and it smells nice. If I'm right it is a mint. Wait a minute?! It's not a dream. "_

 **End Haibara's POV**

At this time their face was completely red. The first person who gave up first was Haibara. Why? It was too unbearable for her so she fainted? Or was it something else?

"Oii…Haibara! Are you alright? Hang in there!" That was the last word that Haibara could hear.

* * *

Author's Note: Do you like this chapter too? By the way, thank you for those who read my fanfiction. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter too. I will improve my writing skill.

Jayfeather Ai: Thank you for the review. I hope this chapter meets your expectation. xD

Chey721 : Thank you so much for the advice. I'm going to try makes every chapter a bit longer and I will try to relax when writing. xD


	8. Fantasy or Reality?

Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama owns Detective Conan.

 **Haibara's pov**

It was already night. A few second had passed but it felt long for me. I'm in abandon building. I didn't know where am I and why I'm here. In front of me is the person that I really hate. I hate him. He has everything what I don't have. He could save my sister but he failed to do so.

I'm the reason that start it all. If I don't create that drug this terrible thing would not happen to him and many people would not die. He still accept me and saved me when I'm in trouble.

Somehow, I'm holding a gun and pointing it at him right now. He and I has already grown up . It was still unclear whether I have successfully created a cure or the time has passed and we already grown up. I did not have the knowledge about it. I felt like I had an amnesia.

I don't know what is going on right now. So, I decided to talk to him and gether some infromation.

"Kudo" I'm smirked while maintaining my composure. I try to hide my emotion from him.

"Haibara" He looked at me pitifully. He continued "Why you're doing this? You know that you will not solve anything by doing this."

I stayed silence.

"Please don't run away, Haibara. You should move foward." He said firmly.

Ohhh...I see. I know what was happening right now. I'm holding a gun. The only thing that I'm trying to do is to kill myself. If I'm alive I will only cause trouble to the peoples around me.

From the place I'm standing, I can see that there are many dead body around here. I know them. They are from the black organization. My hand was still tied with rope but the rope that bind my legs was already untied.

He saved me from this people risking his life. He killed them for my sake.

The police was still do not know about the organization and Conan will be catch as murdered. I don't want such a thing to happened to him. I will took the blame from him but what can I do?

After he untied the rope at my legs I'm stole the gun from him and that what was happen just now.

"Conan you should not save me." I told to him. I have already reach my limit and I can't supressing my feeling for longer time. My eyes starting to wet as well.

"I know...I know that there is a high chance I will be dead but I still have to save you, Haibara. I can't let other people that is not related involved. So I had to come alone." He smiled weakly.

His body was badly injured. Almost all his body was wet with blood. He went to through many obstacles to save me. His body was shot with several bullets. Bruise all around his body. It was a miracle that he was still survive. I can see that the blood was still dripping from his head.

I'm cried.

"Why you're doing this? You would not get anything even if you save me. Nobody would care if I dead."

"No! You're wrong. There was many people that still care about you. Agasa, the detective boys and the people that knew you. They will be sad if they know that you are dead."

His voice is weak but it is meaningful to me. I drop the gun from my hand.

"Is it for fine for me to life?"

He walk closely towards soon as he untied the ropes at my hand he embraced me tightly even though he did not have much energy left.

"Kudo" I'm startled.

"Haibara. Do you know what I felt when you're gone? I try searching for you. I try to get every information about you and then I found that you were here. When I know that the Black organization is behind this I have to act fast. I don't want you to leave me."

I stay silence. It seems that Conan was trying to comfort me. He tried to say every words clearly while enduring himself from crying.

We pulled out from embrace. While we still holding our hands he said something unexpectedly to me.

"I know I'm a bit selfish. I want you to be with me."

"Thank you, Shinichi." I'm smiled while I blushed.

* * *

Author's **note:**

Thank you for reading. Sorry for the late update. xD


	9. What!

Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama owns Detective Conan

"Ugh..." Haibara woke up from the slumber with a slight headache. It's been a while since she passed out. She tried to sit herself on the bed. After that, she examine her surrounding.

"Good morning, Haibara." said Conan with a smile.

Haibara looked at the little detective which was sitting on the chair besides her bed.

She have many things to ask but she decided to restrain herself as she was still feeling sick.

"How long did I passed out?" She asked the shrunken detective.

Conan stared at her for a while. After he done staring at her and confirming she was alright he continue.

"What?" She said coldly. However, what she said was opposite then what she feel. Why? She was blushing a bit.

"Nothing." Conan avoid eyes contact with her. It was to much for him. A tsun and dere Haibara. It was too sweet.

"Ah..About An hour.ohhh...and don't worry to much about it. You will be alright. It just just an anemia."

A few second has passed. Haibara was staying silence.

"..." She felt really tired. She tried to store her energy for every second she have and Conan noticed it.

"Haibara are you alright?" Conan said with a worried expression.

"Yeah. I'm alright. I have a nightmare just now." she said while holding her head. She still remember every single detail from the dream.

"Yeah. I know."

"Wait. You know." She quickly respond and she added,

"Don't tell me you're watching me while I'm sleeping." She leans towards Conan. Haibara's face turn slightly red. She was too shock when she heard conan's statement.

"Of course." he said with a confusing look.

"WHAT?!"

Author's note:

I will give my best to write this fanfic. Thank you for reading. Never thought that I will have a fan. Well, I can't promise that I will make every chapter longer but I promise that I will make every chapter interesting.


	10. Interuption

Diclaimer: Gosho Aoyama owns Detective Conan

* * *

"What?!" the whole room was filled with haibara's voice. It was rare for haibara to shout. The only time when she shout was when she was angry. She was rarely angry too.

The shout from Haibara made Conan swiftly shut her mouth with his hand.

"Shhh..." Conan whispered to her mouth.

"Don't make to much voice." said Conan seriously.

Haibara nodded slowly and Conan removed his hand from her lips.

"What?" Haibara said with a blushing face upon the close contact just now.

"I can sense someone outside there." Conan said with a low voice.

* * *

Author's note:

Thank you for the reading. Woah! I have write 10 chapters already. I wonder how many chapter will this fanfiction take to finish? Time to write another chapter. Next chapter will be much longer. xD


	11. unpredictable

Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama owns Detective Conan

* * *

"There is someone out there?" Haibara questioned to Conan.

Conan walk towards the sliding door and open it to see who was it. The person was Sumiko Kobayashi, their classroom teacher.

"Good Morning, Kobayashi sensei. What are you doing?" asked Conan with irritated face and at the same time faking a smile.

Behind the door was Kobayashi-sensei. She was crouching behind the sliding the door. It doesn't take a second for Conan to guess what was she doing. He was peeking on both Conan and Haibara.

"Go-good morning, Edogawa-kun." Kobayashi answered stuttering and faking a smile.

"I'm just wanted to see Haibara. I heard that she fainted just now." kobayashi smile.

"Is that so?" Conan asked.

Then, she grinned.

"Nope. I just wanted to see what were both of you were doing." Kobayshi told Conan boldly and she made an expression like she knew everything.

A moment of silence. He gulped.

"How long you was here?" Conan asked.

"Start from the kissing part." she whispered to Conan as softly as possibe so that Haibara won't heard about it.

 **Flasback (15 minutes earlier)**

Conan was staring at Haibara's face. It was already passed 30 minutes since Haibara's passed out.

He knew that Haibara was sleeping late lately because she was working on the antidote.

"It must be hard on you. Without the data about the poison you still wanted to create the antidote." Conan talk slowly.

"It's not like I need the antidote as quickly as possible. I wanted to told you it is alright to create the antidote when we have the information on the poison after we destroyed black organization. It will be much easier to do that."

He continued.

"but, I'm afraid if I said that you will be leaving us."

He stared at Haibara. Haibara's face was sweating. He knew that Haibara was having a nightmare. He reached to Haibara's hand and hold it firmly.

"It's alright Haibara. I'm here. I'll protect you with everything I have. I believe that even if it is a dream I will try hard as I can to protect you." He said to Haibara.

"I'm know I'm a bit selfish. I want you to be with me."

After his speech he gently pressed his lip against Haibara's cheek. That's the best thing he can do right now.

He hope that the him in her dream will always protect her.

 **End of Flasback**

When Conan heard the statement from Kobayashi-sensei he startled. His face was dyed in red too. He don't know what to say. He only knew Kobayashi presence about a few minutes ago because of the slight sound made by the sliding door when she was leaning against it.

"Don't worry I will not tell Haibara about that." She said to him with a smile.

Conan sighed.

A few minutes had passed.

Haibara was looking weirdly at them. She heard the last sentence clearly.

 _"Don't worry I will not tell Haibara about that."_ She wanted to ask but she cannot talk about it right now. Her head was still dizzy. The nausea she fills was getting worst.

Kobayashi-sensei and conan walked towards Haibara after they finished the conversation.

"How do you feel, Haibara?" Asked Kobayashi-sensei with a worried expression.

"Are you alright, Haibara?" Conan also was worried about Haibara too. She looked pale.

Conan move closer to Haibara and measured her temperature with his hand but he felt that her body temperature was normal. She does not have a fever.

"I'm alright. I'm just feeling a bit dizzy and some nausea." She said honestly.

"Maybe if I take some medicines and a bit rest I will be alright." At that moment haibara want to throw up but she endure it.

Kobayashi-sensei ponder about something as she looked at both of them.

Conan help Haibara went to the sink. He rub her back. After they were done Conan help Haibara to her bed again.

"Sorry." Haibara lay on the bed with Conan help.

"It's alright." Conan smiled sincerely.

"Oh...I see." Kobayashi sensei claped her hand and act like she knew what was going on.

Both Conan and Haibara looked at her with a curious face.

"What?" both of them asked Kobayashi at the same time.

She took a deep breath and said something Outrageous.

"Ai-chan is pregnant" Kobayashi sensei said it proudly.

"Huh!?" Both Conan and Haibara were shocked.

* * *

Author's note:

Thank you for reading. Hahaha...I'm sorry because chapter 10 was to short. Thank you for the review Angel-Chan234 and , I have made Chapter 11 a bit longer. Hmmm...I will try my best in the next chapter. Reviews are really appreciate.


End file.
